A Change in Time
by mermaidharmony
Summary: Sorry, I changed the title! But sTILL SAME STORY! The original title was True Friends
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys hope you liked Wedding Disaster (if you read it)

Here is another story I'making!

Chapter 1

"Don't even try to escape Serena Tsukino," said a hyena like voice

"What do you want with me Emerald? I have nothing I can give you!"said Serena

"All I want is the crystal so I can please Diamond," said the green haired lady

Beep, Beep, Beep

"The girls need me," said Serena

"Oh well, they can wait. Now youma attack this girl with your most powerful attacks and get her crystal while your at it too," commanded Emerald

"Ahh," screamed Serena," Someone help me please!"

Serena was tied to a pole so she couldn't move

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"God, where is that useless Serena!" said an impatient Raye

"Hang on Raye," said Amy

"Why are you supporting her?" asked Lita

"Yeah, you know that Serena's always late," butted Mina

"Man, I don't know what I see in her," said Darien," I'm glad I'm cheating on her with you sweetheart."

"I Know Dary poo," said Raye and gave him a passionate kiss

"I can't believe you guys!" yelled Artemis

"I agree with you on this one Artemis," said a very fustrated Luna," You guys are suppose to be protecting her!"

"Daddy, why are you hurting Mommy!" Rini puched her dad on the shoulder

"Well, I don't give a crap about your mom," Darien pushed his daughter aside

"Yeah, well I'm going to be your new mommy soon," Raye pinched Rini's cheeks

"Get away from her!" hissed Diana," You don't deserve to touch the future princess of Crystal Tokyo!"

"I don't know how Serena sees that you guys are her friends!" yelled Amy

Serena was behind the Raye's room when this started to happen. Her crystal was still with her. Emerald finally gave up and left her alone.  
She was torn to pieces. Her clothes were covered in blood and wet warm tears. She saw her true friends now, Amy, Artemis, Diana, Luna and Rini.  
She marched in.

How is it? R/R

Darien was kissing Raye and none of the girls except Amy were telling them to stop

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I think Miss Moona has had enough," said Emerald 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay!!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Previous:

She marched in to save them

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How dare you!" sreamed Serena," I can't believe you guys! I thought you were my friends. I thought we went through everything together.  
But I was wrong. I made the biggest mistake in my life befriendimg you. But, I'm glad I became friends with Amy."

She looked at Amy in a friendly smile

"Serena, why are you covered in blood?!" asked a terrified Luna

"I was attacked by one of Emerald's youmas. They were trying to get the crystal, but finally they gave up.

Serena came and picked up a crying Rini from the ground.

"Rini sweety, why are your cheeks purple and black?" asked Serena trying hard to not claw out someone's eyes

"Raye did it," said Diana

She gave Rini to Amy and picked up Amy's biggest textbook. She smacked Raye on the cheek with it. Darien got up and took the book away from Serena

"God, Serena why did you do that?" he picked up Serena and threw her down the temple steps

Amy, with Rini in her arms, Diana, Luna, and Artemis were running down teh temple stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

To be con... HaHa... HaHA!

Please R/R need!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Sorry for the delay! Got tests and stuff. Well, anyways here is Chapter 3

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Previous:

Amy, with Rini in her arms, Diana, Atemis, Luna were runnning down the temple steps.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning:

"Where am I?" asked Serena," I'm in the hospital! But I thought I told Luna I was slightly bruised, but didn't need to go to the hospital?"

"Thank the Gods that your alright!" exclaimed Darien," I thought I was going to lose my only love." He moved close to Serena and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

They broke apart and Serena asked," Why did you cheat on me Darien and then throw me down the temple steps?" her voice cracking trying to hide the tears she had

"That never happened Serena. I found you in a dark alley on my way home. It was getting dark and the alley was a short cut to my apartment. You were on the ground unconious( whatever)

"But Emerald attacked me and when I came to the temple you were like kissing Raye!"

"I would never cheat on you Meatball Head"

"I love it when you call me that now"

"Probably that the thing you were talking about was a dream"

They found each others lips and had a 15 second one. Soon they broke apart at the laughing of a hyena like voice 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Sorry for the delay! Now I'm going to make it up to you!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm going to puke," laughed a hyena like voice

"Emerald!" Serena and Darien yelled

"Yes, the one and only!" replied Emerald

"How dare you attack my princess!" Darien yelled out

"Simple, I want the crystal," said Emerald,"Oh, before I forget, Little Miss Moon will be torn apart by her friends and family by the end of this week pretty boy."

"I'm so confused right now. So the attacking part was real but Darien cheating on me was not"

"Maybe or maybe he was lying to you honey"

"No! Darien would never do that would he?"

"Serena you know I would never cheat on you with my former girlfriend"

"Hey, you could have just said Raye instead of saying my former girlfriend! How could you Darien? How can you break my heart?"

"Serena I would never break your heart even if it would mean killing me!"

"No! I'm not going to fall for your charms Endymion"(I think)

"Serena please don't fall for this witch's tricks!"

Splash


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Serena screamed an ear piercing scream that can make a rockstar deaf. She sat up immediately to find out that she was in the temple

'How did I end up here?' she thought

"Oh my god Serena are you okay! We were so worried about you!"

"I'm just a little confused that's all Mina. Wait a second, you guys betrayed me!"

"What, how can that be! You're our leader and we would never betray you!"

"Yeah you did! You guys wanted to kick me out of the Sailor Scouts and Raye wanted to keep Darien all to herself!"

"Well, of course she would dumbo! He's her boyfriend!"

"What! That can't be! Oh my god, Emerald wasn't lying! "

"Serena who's Emerald?"

"The green haired lady who has an annoyinger scream than I do. She works for the Black Moon Clan!"

"Um... Serena we're fighting the Negaverse

"No, we're fighting the Black Moon!"

"Serena do you need to go and have a check up with the doctor?"

"NO!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Prince Diamond phase one is a go."

"Well done Emerald. You got the princess to go crazy. Let's just hope no one will mess up our dear plans"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you sure Serena?" Amy asked warily

The scouts had tried to persuade Serena to see a doctor. Constantly she has been saying how Rini kept kept being kidnapped and about Crystal Tokyo and how Darien broke her heart by cheating on her.

"Please Serena just give it a try!" begged a very tired Mina

"You guys there is nothing wrong with me it's you!" she screamed as though she was about to get killed by Chucky the doll

"That's it!" yelled Raye," Get out and never speak to us until you get back to your senses!"

She threw Serena out of the fire room and locked the door shut. Serena ran towards her house until she bumped into a certain someone!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I just love cliff hangers dont you! And try to guess who the person she bumped into! Review and IT there has to BE 4 reviews for the next chapter or I'll put the next chapter up in Febuary (I'm evil aren't eye Evil Smile 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Previous:

Serena ran towards her house and bumped into a certain

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" begging for forgiveness she looked up and saw the person she bumped into

"It's okay Princess" Trista(Sailor Pluto) tried to calm down the young blonde

"Who are you?" a very confused Serena asked

"Why I am Sailor Pluto also known as Trista" she gave a small smile to the young blonde," I guard the Gates of Time and unfortuanately the Black Moon Family somehow messed up time. They sent you to the beginning start of your life as being Sailor Moon."

"Well that explains so much on why I'm going crazy and how my life right now is so so complicated!" she sighed

"How about you and I go over to my apartment and have some ice tea"

"That sounds fantastic!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh great! now Sailor Moon knows whats happening right now!"

"Patience Emerald is the key"

"Who asked you for advise Sapphire!" she snapped," I going to fix this up right now!"

"Why do I have this feeling that I will get in trouble for this?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay so let me get this sraight. I'm in the part of time when Darien and I fought and met the Sailor Scouts"

"Yes little one and you have to find a way to get back to your time and defeat the Wiseman"

"Who's the Wiseman and I thought Emerald was behind this"

"No, the Wiseman is the most powerful of the Black Moon family and he's out to destroy Crystal Tokyo"

"Isn't Crystal Tokyo the place where Rini came from?"

"Why yes Small Lady did come from Crystal Tokyo"

"Then whose going to protect her while I'm in this timeline?"

"Why the Sailor Scouts of course"

"Then aren't they worried about me?"

"Yes, but they think that you are in a coma. The part where Emerald attacked you was real the rest was just an illusion"

"I'm really confused right now"

"Well, let me explain this as simple as I can. You see, Emerald apparently attacked you and sent you in an unconsius state. You were then transported by her to the beginning stage of you life as Sailor Moon. They did this to make you go crazy"

"How do they make me go crazy?"

"They simply just leave you here and try to make your mind as complicated as they can. For example, they tried to make you believe that Darien was cheating you, but he wasn't. You see right now this is real. The parts of the Sailor Scouts betraying you was just an illusion while they were tranporting you over here.

"So, they're waiting for me to create suicide?"

"Yes"

"God, when I come back I'm going to cut Emerald's head off!" she huffed angrily

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For those who were confused does this help you out? R/R 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Thanks for evreything Trista!"

"Your welcome Princess"

"Before I go, are you going to return to the Gates of Time?"

"Why yes," she gave a small smile," I need to keep a close eye on what's going to happen next"

"Okay, well bye!"

"Bye, Serena"

On the way home Serena heard an explosion. It came from the arcade. She ran as fast as the wind and saw the scouts trying to fight the youma. "Moon Prism Power!" she yelled. Ribbons filled the air and she tranformed into Sailor Moon

"Mars Fire Ignite!" she heard Sailor Mars yell out her signature attack

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Venus Cresent Beam Smash!"

The youma just took one step to the side and all the attacks missed the main target

"Mercury, use your computer to locate the weak spot of the youma," ordered Mars

"I'm trying but the youma has a lot of power! We haven't face this type before!"

'Emerald is probably behind this' Serena thought," Not time to waste! Moon Scepter Elmination!", she yelled. The youma then turned into sand and all the souts and Tuxedo Mask turned to face her

"Sailor Moon! When did you get the scepter?" asked a very curious Jupiter

"Uh.. that's not important right now," she reassured her best friend

"Then what's important then?"

"Um.. oh would you look at the time I have to go now!" She quickly ran towards the path to Trista's apartment

"Say, we really need to find out what's wrong with her," Mercury said with full cocern

"Yeah, she's bee acting really strange all of a sudden," Venus replied

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That Sailor Moon! I'm going to get her if it's the last thing I do!" a fustrated Emerald was pacing the Black Moon Clan's Central Base

"You know I have an idea," Sapphire appeared out of now where

"WEll, WHAT!" she demanded him into telling her

He whispered the idea in her ear and she gave an evil grin." Why that's perfect Sapphire," she blew him a kiss and disappered

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I have to keep on running," panted Moon

"Hurry, you guys she's getting away!" yelled Jupiter

"Hah! A shortcut! They'll never find me if I take that route!"

Serena quickly jumped down from the roof and ran into the dark ally. Jupiter looked down but lost her. "You guys stop! She disappeared! She jumped down and I don't know where she went!" she yelled in fustration

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

HeHEHe R/R Need 5 to get a new chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 OOOOOOOOOO Even though only one person sent me a review(I asked for 5) I still love you guys so I'm being nice and making this chapter out the bottom of my heart!  
OOOOOOOOOO

"I have to keep running, or eventually they'll catch up to me. I need to hurry up and reach Trista's place before she returns to the Gates of Time," Serena was running towards the apartment Trista lives in. "If I don't hurry, I won't be able to ask how do I find Emerald!"

OOOOOOOOOO

"I wonder why Sailor Moon was in such a hurry to go after the battle?" pondered Darien. "It's usually not like her to run away immeadiately after a battle. She also got a new weapon and wouldn't even tell the other scouts when she got it! I think this Sailor Moon isn't the real one! She might be a clone from the Negaverse!"

OOOOOOOOOO

"No! Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask please help me!" pleaded Rini," Let go of me lady!"

"No can do you little rat! If I let you go away the Black Moon Clan won't be able to kill you," Emerald laughed an evil laugh.

"Let her go Emerald," growled Jupiter. She quickly ran towards the green haired woman and used her signature attack.

"Is that the best you can do Jupiter"  
"Well, why don't you try this! Mars Celestal Fire Surround!" yelled Mars

"Oh, will you look at the time! Time to go Rini!" with that Emerald disappeared

OOOOOOOOOOO

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Who is it?"

"Me, Serena."

"Oh, come in then."

"What are you doing her Serena?"

"I need you to tell me how to find Emerald."

"Well, Serena I can tell you that tomorrow you'll find her in the park at 9:12 A.M.

"Thanks Trista!" Serena said her goodbye and left towards her home. "Thank the Gods that tomorrow is Saturday! But I can't tell the girls that I'm going to face her." she made her decision about not telling the girls and slumped all the the way back to her house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Note: Hey guys! Like the story so far(I hope)? So I need at least 2 reviews to continue the story! I know that I had some spelling errors but there is no need for sue!

Warms Regards,

Sailormoonloverlol :) Luv Ya! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Mom I'm home!" shouted Serena," Mom?" Serena walked into the kitchen, and found a note that read:

Dear Serena

Serena dear your dad, Sammy, and me are out for the week to visit Mamma because she's sick. I hope you can see if yuo can stay at a friend's for a week. There are emergency numbers on the refrigerator if you can't find a place to stay. We hope you stay safe and DO YOUR HOMEWORK.

Love,

Mom

"Great mom just left me in my time of need right now! But where can I stay for the week? I know I'll ask Trista!" she happily skipped towards the phone when she heard a knock on the front door. "Who is it?" yelled Serena

"Serena dear it's me Trista!" came the reply. Serena opened the door and welcomed Trista in. She saw Trista hadetu one very large bag.

"Hey Trista what's in the bag?"

"Oh, I'm going to be staying with you for the week since your family is out of town."

"Okay! Well, let me show you to the guest room then." she said ethusiastacally.

"So Serena I'm just going to give you this little advice." she said when they reached the room, " I'm going to be very mother like so you better expect me to tell you to do things a regular mother would say, but if you need help you can always ask me to help you." she gave off a happy smile

"Thank you for the info," Serena said nervously, " and I want to thank you for staying with me!"

"No problem! I'm just glad I can help out my favorite princess in all the galaxy!"

Serena then left to her own bedroom. She closed the door and looked at the time. It was seven thirty sharp and she knew she would need to get some sleep if she wanted to face Emerald. She changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed. "Goodnight Luna," and with that she fell asleep

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Note: I need 3 reviews and the story will be complete! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, Emerald is suppose to be here in 3, 2, 1"

"Let me go please!"

"That sounds like Rini!" Serena turned her head to see Rini in Emerald's arms

"Rini!" Emerald turned her head to see who said that," You! How did you know I would be here?" she demanded

"I had helped from a friend," came the reply," but that isn't important the important thing is why do you have Rini!"

"I wanted to make a little bargain with you Serenity"

"What do you want then?"

"Your crytsal for the girl, and if you don't hand it over then she'll die!" Emerald gave off an evil laugh

'Good thing I passed Arts and Crafts or I'll never be able to make this fake crystal.' "Okay here you go," Serena detransformed and gave the fake crystal to her. Rini came and ran into Serena's arms. "Serena I thought you were in a coma," cried the little girl.

"No I'm not. Emerald made a fake me and sent me to the beginning stage of my life as Sailor Moon."

"Well, I'm off and you don't know how much damage you caused the future!" laughed Emerald and she disappeared

"Hey Rini, how about you and me go to the arcade?"

"That sounds like fun!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Emerald do you have the crystal?"

"Why yes I do Sapphire."

"Well, let me see then," Emerald handed the crystal over to him, "You crazy women! This is merely a fake one made out of cold plastic. You better get the real one before Diamond finds out that you failed him."

"Ooh when I get my freaken hands on her throat then she'll be begging for forgiveness and I'll kill that rabbit of hers too!" Emerald then vanished

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Andrew!"

"Oh hey Serena who's the kid with you"

"Oh her name is Rini and she's my cousin"

"Hey why don't I get you and your cousin two milkshakes on the house"

"Hey Meatball Head!"

"What do you want Jerk!"

"Serena why are you being mean to him?"

"Yeah Meatball head why"

"Because you call me Meatball Head"

"Hey who are you?"

"I'm Serena's cousin Rini!"

"Well nice to meet ya!"

KABOOM!

"Well, nice meeting you here Miss Moon!

"What do you want Emerald"

"The rabbit and the crystal!"

"You'll never get them and I already gave you the crystal!"

"A FAKE one you mean"

"Well, you'll never get it without a fight!"

Fine if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get"

"Moon Crystal Power"

"Oh my god Serena is Sailor Moon!" exclaimed Andrew and Darien

"Okay now let the fight begin!"

-----------1 hour later---------------

"Serena are you ready to go back home and defeat Wisman?"

"Yes now Emerald will not stand in the way anymore"

"Okay let's go"

The End!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this story and now please send reviews! 


End file.
